Late Night Visitor
by dancingqueen021
Summary: Contains spoilers/scene for 1x16. Patrick visits Kat again, and this time, she lets him stay.


Authors Note: This story contains spoilers and a scene from 1x16, I do not own this scene. The scene starts at "Hi," Patrick said and ends at "Be right here," I saw this scene on youtube and was inspired to write what happens next. Also, 10 things is in danger of being cancelled, so to help out the show join the fan group on twitter and facebook! We have to show abcfamily why we love this show! I do not own 10 things or Legally Blonde the Musical. Please review!

Kat stepped out of the shower, drying herself off with a towel. She darted across the bathroom, quickly dressing herself before she got cold. She methodically brushed her teeth and popped in her retainer. Wrapping her hair up in the towel, Kat quietly opened the door and tiptoed across the hall, trying not to wake Bianca and her dad. As she reached her bedroom door, she slipped inside, shutting it silently before turning around. As her eyes slowly lifted, it took a second for her mind to register that a very tall, very attractive young man was stretched across her bed.

"Hi," Patrick said with a small grin on his face.

"Oh my god, you sth-cared the bajesthus outta me!" Kat exclaimed quietly, her left hand splayed across her chest. Patrick smiled again, getting off the bed and walking towards Kat.

"I mithed you!" Patrick said teasingly, getting off the bed and walking towards Kat.

"What are you-" Kat began, then realizing Patrick had been making fun of her retainer-induced lisp, took it out and continued, "What are you doing here?" she finished accusingly.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Patrick said before reaching out and pulling Kat towards him. Kat immediately relaxed as Patrick's lips met hers, enjoying the feeling before pulling away.

"Hello," Kat said dreamily, before opening her eyes, "You've gotta go now, if my dad finds you here he'll send me to a convent, and I have a real problem with organized religion," she finished firmly, looking away from Patrick's face.

"If I'm really quiet can I stay tonight?" asked Patrick, leaning in for another kiss. Kat reached up and put her hand on his chest before saying,

"No way! A I'm not gonna sleep with you until we talk about sex and discuss its implications, and B," Kat continued, grabbing Patrick by the shoulders and spinning him around back towards the window, "When and if we do do it, it'll be nowhere near my father!" she stated, pushing Patrick the extra foot towards the window. Patrick turned around quickly, the confused look on his face turning into a smile.

"You said do-do!" he said, pointing and grinning at Kat like a five year old. Kat glared, huffing a short breath out of her nose.

"Can I just crash here? I got kicked out," Patrick explained.

"What happened?" Kat asked concernedly, worry spreading across her face.

"I wet the bed," Patrick said with a troubled look.

"Patrick, seriously," Kat said exasperatedly, getting annoyed with how he always shuts her out.

"If you're gonna keep talking all night, I'll just sleep in the park," Patrick retorted, throwing all conversations of why he was kicked out out the window. Kat sighed, rolling her eyes before saying,

"No, stay, if you were horrifically murdered, it would really ruin my day," Kat told him before turning around and walking back towards the door.

"Thanks," Patrick replied, unsure if that was meant to be taken as a good thing. Kat turned around before opening the door, watching as Patrick sat down on her bed, and began untying his shoe.

"Which side do you want?" Patrick asked with a jerk of his towards the bed, a teasing smile on his face. Kat took a couple of steps towards the bed, an incredulous look on her face.

"On the floor!" Kat slightly yelled, gesturing to the carpeted floor.

"Okayyy," Patrick said, getting up off the bed, "But in the middle of the night," Patrick began, Kat walking closer, "You decide you want me," Patrick continued, lifting his arms up and pulling off his shirt, "Be right here," he finished grinning at Kat like it was no big deal. Kat caught herself staring at the broad expanse that was Patrick Verona's chest, then realizing he was smirking at her, she turned around walking quickly back to the door, grasping the door-handle.

"I'm just gonna, go get you some blankets, be right back," Kat muttered, exiting the room quickly. As she shut the door behind her, Kat leaned back against it, emitting a long sigh, "Kat, what are doing?" she thought to herself. She walked down the hall, opening a cupboard and pulled out a few blankets, then darted back down the hall towards her bathroom. She quickly took her hair out of the towel, trying to make it look as presentable as possible, before picking up the blankets again and walking back towards her room. As she entered the room for the second time, she found Patrick looking at the bulletin board by her desk. She set the blankets down on the bed, and walked over to stand next to him.

"_Legally Blonde the Musical_?" Patrick asked, pointing to the ticket stub stuck to the board, trying to disguise the grin spreading across his face. He walked back over to the bed, slipping off his shoes.

"Bianca," Kat stated flatly, as if her sisters name explained it all, "Though the message about a woman achieving whatever she wants is pretty cool, even if she wore pink," she finished, still looking at the ticket, smiling at the memory of her sister's 14th birthday. "So, I got you blankets," Kat stated, still facing the bulletin board.

"Thanks," Patrick said, his voice suddenly right next to her ear, his hands slipping onto Kat's hips. Kat jumped, her shoulders tense.

"Relax," Patrick's voice was barely a whisper; the feel of his breath on her neck gave Kat goose-bumps up and down her arms. She spun around slowly as Patrick's arms began to encircle her waist. "I'm not going to try and seduce you, even if you wanted me to," he said slowly, his lips brushing Kat's with their closeness. Patrick then pulled back suddenly, exhaling slowly before turning around to pick up a blanket. Kat stood there, dazed, then shook her head and walked over to the bed.

"Okay, I'll set my alarm to five, my dad doesn't get up till six so that gives you plenty of time to get out of here," Kat explained while pushing buttons on her alarm clock on her nightstand. She turned around when she was finished to see Patrick sitting down, in the middle of her floor, watching her intently.

"I'm a heavy sleeper, alarms don't work on me," Patrick said, his eyes still staring at Kat.

"Well, then I'll just have to get you up!" Kat said, climbing in between the sheets. "Sooo, goodnight?" Kat said, reaching over to turn off the lights.

"Night," Patrick said smiling, laying down. Both Kat and Patrick shifted to their backs, staring up at Kat's ceiling.

Kat sighed, wondering how it was that she let all her defenses and walls go down around this guy. What made him so special? Was it is his dark curly hair? His charming smile? The way he always found her before the end of the school day, just to say hi? Or was it those moments when she caught him looking at her like, like he'd never seen anything so incredible? Kat smiled slightly to herself, before closing her eyes, letting herself drift asleep thinking, "I better be careful, I might be falling in love with him."

Patrick however, still wasn't asleep. He was too busy wondering how in the world he ended up on the floor of Kat Stratford's bedroom, lying between sheets that surrounded him with her scent. He pretended to think he didn't know what it was that drew him here. But deep down, he knew. He knew it was her long, wavy, silky brown hair. He knew it was the way her eyes sparkled when faced with a challenge. And he definitely knew it was those moments when he caught her looking at him like he actually mattered to this world. It was moments like those when he knew that a part of him had fallen a little bit in love with Kat Stratford. Patrick grinned to himself, turning on his side and allowing himself to dream of the girl sleeping next to him.

Kat woke with a start to the blissful tunes of "The Filthy Souls." She blindly reached over to slap off her radio alarm. While doing so Kat wondered why it was so dark out, and why in the name of all things holy was she up at this hour. She then remembered with a start why she set her alarm for this time, and who exactly was lying on the floor next to her bed. Kat turned her head slowly, regarding the form asleep on her floor. Patrick was lying on his back, arm sprawled out. Kat noticed how peaceful and boy-like his face was in sleep. She sighed, sitting up.

"Patrick," she said softly, Patrick didn't stir. Kat continued to say his name, and was given no response. Sighing again, Kat got out of bed, and went and stood next to Patrick.

"Patrick, you gotta get up!" Kat said, nudging Patrick's side with her foot, again Patrick didn't respond. Kat knelt down, pausing to look at Patrick's face again. She put her hand on his shoulder and bent over towards his head,

"Patrick, seriously, you gotta get up!" Just then Patrick rolled towards Kat, his right arm flying across his body, around Kat's waist, sufficiently knocking her over. Patrick continued to roll over, ending with Kat flat on her back, the left half of her body pinned under Patrick. Kat froze, Patrick's breath dancing across her collarbone.

"Patrick, come on!" Kat whispered. Patrick finally responded, moaning in protest,

"I don't wanna," he retorted, his lips kissing Kat's jaw. Kat shivered involuntarily.

"I'm sorry?" was her only response, knowing that she shouldn't be enjoying this moment as much as she was. Patrick then shifter higher, resting all his weight onto his hands. Hovering about Kat, Patrick smiled sleepily, thinking to himself that this is how he should always wake up. He leant down, and watching Kat's eyes slide close, kissed her. Again, and again, and again.

"Stop, stop, Patrick!" Kat mumbled breathlessly against Patrick's protesting lips. She tried to look stern, but the smirk across Patrick's face made it nearly impossible to do so. "You've gotta go now,"

"But we just started having fun," Patrick pouted, moving in for another kiss. Kat obliged, her hands tangling themselves further into his hair; then realizing that her father could walk through the door at any moment, Kat pushed on Patrick's chest, sitting up.

"Fine, I'll go," Patrick sighed. Kat looked up at his face, smiling. Patrick smiled back, reaching over and pushing Kat's hair back behind her shoulder. "I'll see you later at school kay?" Patrick told Kat as he stood up.

"Alright," Kat said, standing up with him. She reached down, picking up the blankets off the floor, and as she did so Patrick pulled her upright by her shoulders.

"Thanks for letting me crash here," he said seriously, looking straight into her eyes.

"Uh, yea, no problem," Kat replied, looking down again.

"I mean it," Patrick said firmly, pulling Kat's face up by her chin. Then, swiftly, Patrick kissed Kat on the forehead, and walked over to the window. He pulled it up as quietly as possible, and slipped out onto the balcony. Kat watched silently, and as Patrick disappeared from view, she threw the blankets onto her bed. She heard a dull thud as Patrick hit the front lawn, and she rushed over to the window. She watched as Patrick strutted across the grass, through the gate, pausing once to look back up at her, standing in her window. Kat waved shyly, smiling at his retreating form, and Patrick responded with a grin. He turned the corner of her street, and Kat turned away from the window.

"Kat! Time to get up sweetie!" her dad called through the door. Kat jumped, and replied,

"Okay Dad, thanks, I'll see you downstairs!" through the door. Once she heard his footsteps retreat, she leaned back against the door, smiling, thinking to herself the one thing she rarely considered, "What should I wear today?"


End file.
